A Trip To The Water Park: Slides, Food, and Romance
by FortMcHenry12
Summary: Race expected a lot of things from the trip to Six Flags White Water but not a girlfriend.


Reporter

921 words

Camera, fried food, blue, Your newsie goes to the water park.

Come on Race! Davey said you said you'd take me to the Dragon's Tail and the 100 Meter Splash and the Bermuda Triangle and the!" Les said bouncing as he spoke, his head looked so bare without his trademark bowler hat. "Whoa, whoa, whoa kid slow down. Lucky, Romeo, and Spot are coming we gotta wait for them." Race interrupted as he chewed on a pencil, this damned water park wouldn't let him keep cigar even though he'd explained he rarely actually smoked, something about policy and that crap. "Sorry we're late Romeo spilled some girls drink on himself trying to flirt with her and so we had to take him back to the cabana, then when we got there Emerald, Queen, Sniper, and Smalls wanted to tag along and they took FOREVER to get ready." Lucky said annoyedly as Spot massaged her shoulders trying to calm her down. "If they wanted to come where are they?" Race asked confused. "They stopped to chat with a group of guys they said they'll catch up." Spot said smirking. "Okay then let's go I wanna go to the Dragon's Tail and the 100 Meter Splash and the Bermuda Triangle and the Wave Pool!" Les said running off towards the attraction he wanted go to first. Race smiled as he began running trying to catch up with the energetic little boy.

The smell of fried food assaulted them as they sat down at a table Les having finally tired himself out. "Alright what does everyone want?" Race asked standing up. "Lemonade would be great." Spot said handing him a couple dollars. "Ooh yeah get one for me too." Les said still bouncing a little. "Water please and you're getting funnel cake and fries to share right?" Lucky said leaning her head on Spot's shoulder. "Of course I know you people are sharers." He said as he gets up and gets in line. The line goes slowly and there are only two people in front of him when the dude who's in front of him and this girl, decides to changes his order like 6 times. "Oh my god you have got to be kidding me." Race thinks and apparently says because the next thing he knows the girls turning around and damn she's even prettier from the front with electric blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. "I know right like you should know what you're ordering when you get in line." She says smiling. "It's just common courtesy. Race agrees taking the pencil out. "Ferris Wesley, but my friends call me Coffee." She said extending a hand. " Nice to meetcha Coffee, the name's Anthony, Anthony Higgins but I mostly answer to Race." He replied shaking her hand. "Oh really would have guessed Pencil." "No the pencil's just because they wouldn't let bring in my cigar, something about a no-smoking policy the thing is I don't smoke it, I just like the feel of it." He said running his fingers through his hair. "Some of the rules here are totally stupid but you have to roll with it, right?" She pushing a wisp of chestnut hair out of her face. "Yeah, oh the dude finally left you can order now." Race said smiling. Coffee turned around reluctantly a placed her order. But then waited as he placed his. "Oh you're still here that definitely proves you're real." He said "I like to think I am," She joked "But seriously here's my number we should hang out sometime." "Oh yeah we should, i'll text you later." He said walking away. "The hell did you get a girl like that?" Lucky asked as he sat down again grabbing her drink and the fries from him. "That's what I'd like to know too. Also does she have a sister or a cousin or a friend or a distant acquaintance who looks exactly like her?" Romeo asked from right behind him as he snatched a piece of funnel cake. "Shut up Romeo you wouldn't be able to get a girl like that." Race said taking a sip of lemonade. "Oh yeah how'd you do it?" Romeo asked stealing the cup and taking a big gulp. "Well kid it takes two things personality and a smile that spreads like butter, you know the kind that turns a lady's head." Race replied grinning as he remembered when Crutchie of all people taught him that. "Oh you learned all that from Crutchie." Romeo said rolling his eyes. "Yeah and he's got Smalls, who you got?" Race asked slapping Romeo's hand away from the funnel cake. "And your teddy bear don't count." Lucky interjected grinning. Spot snorted at that. "You know what shut up you guys and hand over the funnel cake!" "Too late Les demolished it, but you could go and buy us another I see a pretty blonde girl getting in line." Spot said smirking, a gleam in his eye. "Okay fine." Romeo said getting up and walking to the line. "How has he not realized that's Sniper yet." Les asked having finished all of his lemonade and the last of the fries. "Who knows but we'd better run before they figure it out." Race said grinning as Les got on his back for a piggyback ride and Spot and Lucky threw the trash away and started sprinting. "Hey guys wait up." Les yelled from his perch and Race started sprinting too when he heard Sniper yell. "Race!"


End file.
